Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Sexy, und wird von Holly mit den New Directions gesungen. Will ist der Meinung, dass seine Kids nicht genug aufgeklärt sind, weswegen er Holly eingeladen hat, damit diese ihnen etwas über Sex beibringt. Während der Performance schreibt Will auf einen Zettel "Too Much? (zu viel?)", weil Holly doch ziemlich aufreizend ist. Das Original stammt von Gary Glitter aus seinem zweiten Album "Touch Me" aus dem Jahr 1973. In der Serie wird die Version von Joan Jett aus ihrem Debütalbum "Bad Reputation" aus dem Jahr 1982 verwendet. Charts Lyrics Holly: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah! Holly mit New Directions (New Directions): Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah! (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Holly: Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah Holly mit New Directions (New Directions): Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah! Holly (New Directions): (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Do ya, do ya! (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Do ya, do ya! Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah!), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah! My, my (Yeah!), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah!), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Holly mit New Directions: Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Holly (New Directions): You know where! (Oh yeah) Yeah (Oh yeah) yeah (Oh yeah!) Streit *Der Song wurde in England fast aus der Episode geschnitten, da der Originalinterpret, Gary Glitter, ein verurteilter Sexualtäter ist. Er wurde in England verhaftet, weil er im Besitz von Kinderpornografie war und in Vietnam, weil er obszöne Handlungen mit Minderjährigen beging. Quelle **In England, Lateinamerika und Brasilien wurde der Song auf dem Album Glee: The Music, Volume 5 durch Afternoon Delight ersetzt. Trivia *Artie und Mercedes werden bei dem Song aufgeführt, obwohl sie keine darin Zeile haben. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Holly Holliday